Beyond The Point Of No Return
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Sequel to Always Look For The Obvious, though not directly related. What would happen if Grindelwald captured Minerva during the dark days? The quest of 2 people, madly in love, striving to defeat the Dark Lord. MMAD. Includes mature themes, ideas and references.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - I must again stress that I own nothing to do with harry potter and his magical world, it is all j k rowling's except the ideas for my stories. And this is a follow up from always look for the obvious, so if you didn't like that fic I would suggest that you don't read this. Though you could give it a go since this is different from that fic in some ways. Also, this plot contains some more, erm, mature themes, so if you are uncomfortable with mmad doing stuff, then I would suggest you read no further. I feel I may be rambling now but, ah well, c'est la vie as the French would say. Please R and R. I don't mind constrictive criticism, hell, I need it since I can't exactly write good stuff. Just please don't throw flames at me, or I'll direct my flamethrower right back at you! Mwahahahaa! Ahem! Okay then, on with the show! Ps, please read my other fanfics. Love you all! Now read. Stop distracting me. And read.)  
Chapter 1 - Hands and Faces...  
Their foreheads touching, their hands clasped together, Minerva and Albus stared into each other's eyes before leaning into each other for a kiss. They were both nervous, for the other's welfare. They were both about to head into the most dangerous conquest of their lives, but they knew that together, they could do it. Together, they could defeat Grindelwald.  
As Minerva deepened the kiss Albus moaned in pleasure. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen sooner just how in love with Minerva he was. Their hands began to cup their faces and run through their hair. Eventually, they stopped. Albus sighed inwardly. That's all they ever did. Stop. His tongue loved to explore the green eyed witch's mouth, just as her mouth longed to never stop exploring his. However, they had only been together for around a half a year, and already they realised how important it was that they defeat Grindelwald before he got too strong.  
Minerva had thrown her heart and soul into the efforts to catch the darkest wizard of all time. He had, just over 6 months ago, killed her parents. Albus was the only thing that kept Minerva living and breathing nowadays. You could call it maturity, or overwhelming self control, but the both of them had managed to keep their relationship undetected, and get had also managed to refrain from venturing any further than passionate kissing. As much as they desired to wrap their arms around the other person and spend a night doing nothing but the one TRUE wonder of the universe, the pair managed to stop themselves as soon as the kisses got too intense. Truth be told, they were both rather nervous about the prospect of failing that particular task and losing the other because they couldn't perform in the bedroom. Albus was quite a bit older than Minerva, but in wizarding terms he was barely a middle aged man. In fact, he was still young and in his prime. However, he had never actually gotten as close as he had to Minerva with any woman before. The same went for Minerva, though younger than Albus, in fact, she was only in her earlier 20s, and though she was extraordinarily pretty, she had never felt anything for men before. At least, not like she had felt about Albus.  
After they had finished kissing passionately, the couple got down to their business for that evening. Had they said that particular phrase to other staff members, their colleagues would have covered their ears and walked away. However, since Minerva and Albus didn't plan on having sex anytime soon, they were simply going over their final plans to defeat Grindelwald.  
The plan involved Minerva following the dark wizard wherever he went, and Albus was going to put in a surprise appearance when they were sure that they had gotten him cornered. Hopefully, it would all be over by the end of the summer holidays, which were just beginning. Now, all they had to do was put it into action.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - there is a bit of a theme here. I don't know why I suddenly decided that I would use alliteration in this chapter. I don't know. Let me know if you think it works though)

Never Die...

They stared into one another's eyes. They didn't speak, they didn't smile, they just stared. It was such a simple thing, their staring. To the naked eye, their staring would seem stupid. To them, their staring was so far away from stupid it was scary. For them, their staring was searching. And not just searching, their staring was soul searching. Their soul searching could be described as solemn or sincere, it was so strange. Yet, still they continued. Several hours later, it seemed their souls were satisfied as a single sound was heard from the man.  
"soon"  
To this, she stated her own statement which was so sad it made even the squid in the lake outside still.  
"Never Die."  
The staring then stopped for good, as both sides showed the other how strong their feelings were, with the synchronised sequences their such well trained tongues began to perform inside the secluded space of their mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - I understand that you may be wondering why this is m rated when there hasn't really been anything serious go on so far. However, I am trying to ease it in, since I have to give the background or it won't make sense. Anyway, I've only rated it m since I think I know how many mature things are going to be introduced soon. It isn't going to be too bad. Anyway, R and R to let me know what you think of it - you know you want to!)

Dracula's Daughter...

The day after their little staring rendezvous, Minerva and Albus set about casting a few complicated glamour charms that they had devised upon themselves. Only they were able to reverse them since they had devised them. Minerva was made to look like a startlingly pale woman so she could blend into a background when necessary. However, she kept her raven black hair since Albus had threatened to hex off her tongue if she altered one of her crowning glories. Minerva had retorted that Albus would never do that, since if she had no tongue she wouldn't be able to explore his body with it, and Albus had responded with his tongue, though not in a vocal way, unless the moaning that came from both of their throats counted for anything. Both of them loved their private and more intimate moments together; they couldn't be caught in public together at any cost. Soon, they managed to gather their thoughts and stop themselves, which was a blessing, really, as it demonstrated just how much self control they had even with the prospect of an upcoming war hanging directly above their heads.

2 hours later, and a barley recognisable Minerva and a similar looking Albus (he had only trimmed his beard since be wasn't being a spy) were in a dishevelled part of downtown London, a place which gave Minerva the creeps. However, Albus, who was trying not to be noticed, whispered some soothing words to his lover.  
"you know how you can communicate with me, right? Are you sure we definitely got our newly created memory charm right so nobody will ever be able to see your thoughts? You will be safe won't you? Please be careful, my Minerva."  
"Albus, I'll try my utmost best." she replied. "Now go."

Around 1 week later, Minerva had successfully gotten her news to Albus through their cleverly disguised way of triple item transfiguration. Only those who were incredibly advanced at transfiguration could do it, and it was incredibly difficult to spot. Minerva had kept thousands of hair grips in her robes, and she turned these into parchment and ink, then into owls or other birds that could fly to Albus, where he would turn them back into parchment, read the letter, then reply and return it as a bird once more. All in all it was a clever method, as Albus was now aware of how Grindelwald was getting some of his information. Grindelwald had a group of stunningly beautiful witches, who were all advertised through the wizarding world as 'the best night of pleasure a man can get at the best price a man can pay.' It was the role of these prostitutes to take information from the fine wizarding gentlemen that required their services in the brothel that they lived in, and take this information to Grindelwald, where he would reward them with what he called 'the skills those who visit them could only dream of.' Basically, Grindelwald had extensive sex with all of his prostitutes, before continuing to take over the world with the information he had been given.

Minerva had done very well to uncover this as her and Albus hadn't known whereabouts Grindelwald was based, only that it was in downtown London. However, she had heard 2 men from the ministry discussing their destination one Saturday night, and by the following Wednesday Grindelwald had managed to take over another part of the wizarding world.  
And so, Minerva was stood on a street corner by the brothel one Thursday evening, wondering why it was so quiet that evening. And that is when she got stunned from behind.

Minerva awoke to find herself on a cheap and tasteless bed in a dark room with only a red lamp as a source of light. Around the room were various items. Handcuffs, whips, chains, consumable items. Minerva shuddered. 'Consumable at both ends' she thought, since some were edible and some were lifelike objects. Minerva then realised where she was.  
A voice rang out from across the room, where Minerva presumed the doorway was.  
"ah, a fine specimen. Very fine indeed. I will have to see if it is up to standards, though, physically, appearance has definitely got full marks. Pale skin and black hair. Why, damn how good you are in bed, you'll soon learn with me. You'll be screeching my name after the first few minutes! Gellert! Gellert! You'll call, give me more, oh powerful one! Why, you can be called Dracula's Daughter. You're catchphrase can be 'love at first bite.' I am such a genius, its a shame I can't put my name to this business. Ah well, now she must be willing to do my bidding." Minerva's mind then went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - I hope you guys are all enjoying this mmad fic. Please review so I know how its getting on, and I would really appreciate some reviews for my daily prophet's magical matches. Please?)

Brutal Love...

Albus was scared. His communications with Minerva had been broken. Well, it wasn't as if they were broken, it was just that she wasn't replying. Albus knew that she wouldn't ignore him; she loved him too much to do that. That only meant one of 3 things. Minerva had been captured, she had been put under the imperius curse or she had been killed. Albus shuddered. This wasn't meant to happen. Only a strong wizard or a wizard with specialist training would have been able to attack Minerva. Albus wondered what had happened to his love.

In actual fact, as Albus was pondering over these thoughts in his rooms, Minerva was in her new rooms. Minerva wasn't pondering over Albus, however. In fact, she was doing quite the opposite. At that moment in time, Minerva was straddled on the iron bed, legs spread wide open as the most powerful wizard of all time thrust himself in and out of her. Grindelwald was groaning in pleasure as Dracula's daughter flipped him underneath her and she ground herself on top of him. The imperius charm he placed upon all of his workers was wonderful, and he enjoyed all of the benefits he got from it. This new worker, Dracula's daughter, was incredibly pretty. Her pale figure and long black hair would give any sane wizard an erection, were they to see her naked. The rough ride she gave her customers was also something most wizards enjoyed, she had already caused several important wizards to return numerous times to her lair. Dracula's daughter then proceeded to bite the end of Grindelwald's penis, causing his body to shudder in pleasure, he was going to cum soon. Her long claw-like nails gripped his shoulders with such a force that they drew blood. No wonder some of the ministry wizards were hooked onto his new worker.

Several hours later, Grindelwald could be seen coming out of the room belonging to Dracula's daughter, looking very satisfied that his wand had passed his worker up to his standards for another week.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n - sorry about that last bit, I don't think I am very good at writing this sort of stuff. However, I told someone that I would write an m rated piece, and I always try and finish my fics, so I will finish this. Sorry if it isn't very good, though.)

Once Upon A Time In Mexico...

It was night time. Albus was stood wearing a sombrero in a Mexican club in downtown London. He was pretending to be having a great time, when in actual fact he was trying to work out how to get to Minerva. He knew that Grindelwald was operating from inside the brothel, but he didn't know which of his staff was Minerva. So Albus was stood in a corner, sifting through various conversations that were going in around him. Suddenly, he found one of interest, and began to sidle over to the source. By the bar, a young wizard was having a birthday party alongside some friends, and their conversation was very interesting indeed.  
"I want Dracula'a daughter! She apparently has long black hair and pale skin, and gives you the roughest ride you can get. All of you can choose one each. Book in for a couple of hours, then we shall move on elsewhere!" he was shouting. Albus gasped. That description was exactly like the glamour Minerva had. That could only mean one thing. Minerva had been turned into a prostitute.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n - yeah. I suck at this. I shall try and stick with it, let me know in a review what you think. Or review my daily prophet's magical matches. Or check out my bio. Please? Virtual pumpkin juice to all who do! Anyway...)

Run Free...

Albus arrived at the lair at going towards midnight. He stared up at the dark building, its blacked out windows looming over him as he walked towards the door, and opened it.

Inside was a small desk, and an information board describing all of the services at that moment. Albus saw that 'Fantasia Heaven Tush' and 'Star Ridge' were currently unavailable, as was Dracula's Daughter, whereas 'Aspen Namaste Journey Shine' and 'Jess Ashton' were available.  
A young wizard sat behind a desk inquired as to whom Albus was and who he would like to see.  
"erm... I be Fransoir LeBulle, et I er... I wud like to zee Dracula's Daughter, sil vous plait. I vill vait." he said, unsure as to where his French persona had come from.  
"alright, mate, heard about her have you?" the man asked with a sly wink.  
Soon after, Albus was being shown into a cold dark room within the establishment. It was lit only by a red lamp, but Albus could make out the shapes of many disgustingly shaped objects upon the walls and shelves. Suddenly, he was sprang at from behind, and wrestled to the floor by a skinny shape. Minerva. Albus' breath caught in his throat as he realised what he was going to have to do. Instead of his original plan to grab her and go, Albus realised that she had been put under the imperius curse, and that would take a while to break without it being noticed by her master, who was surely Grindelwald. This meant that Albus would have to have sex with Minerva. Repeatedly. He sighed, this wasn't how he dreamt his first time with the love of his life to be. However, he didn't have any time for thinking about that, since she was already unbuttoning his robes, and dragging him towards the bed...

Hours later, an exhausted Albus was being smothered in honey by Minerva, while she begged information out of him. He decided to play innocent, explaining how he was a Frenchman visiting Britain when he decided he could use her services. She let him go. Albus staggered out of the establishment aching all over and wondering why this was proving to be so hard. All he wanted to do was grab Minerva and run far far away from this place...


	7. Chapter 7

(a/n - thanks to all of those who are still reading this. I appreciate it. I really do. I hope to write the next instalment of my magical matches soon, all of those who enjoy that...)

Put Me Out...

Albus sat with Fawkes in his rooms at Hogwarts. He was staying there because for as long as the war went on, someone needed to be there to protect the castle, and, as headmaster, Dumbledore thought that it was his duty to stay there.  
"oh, Fawkes, what has happened to my dear Minerva?" he asked, stroking the magnificent firebird."I never thought my first time with her would be that way, and yet it was. Call me stupid but, I didn't enjoy it. It was like it wasn't her, since she was under the imperius curse. I know that if it was her then she wouldn't have been as.. Rough." he mused, before telling the bird to go and check up on his love.

Meanwhile, in her new home, Minerva was having a drink of firewhisky, a rare treat from her boss. She hadn't been feeling too good, and he had given it her to 'spice up her act'. She wasn't really concentrating, when all of a sudden a burst of fire erupted on her lap. Had she been herself, she would have stroked the pheonix and spoke to him. However, she wasn't herself. Under the imperius curse and feeling poorly and slightly drunk, all she did was scream:  
"I am on fire! Put me out!" then, as soon as he had appeared, Fawkes disappeared, almost as if the woman had been hallucinating.


	8. Chapter 8

(a/n - yeah, so... Thanks to all who are reading and putting up with this pointless rubbish!)

We Are Young...

Albus continued visiting Minerva, and, bit by bit, he was breaking her curse. However, this difficult task and what he got up to with Minerva took a lot out of him, so he always had to rest a lot when he returned.  
However, when he visited her, they both felt young and free, just like they were, but they were unable to act like because of the war. Albus was slowly getting his love back.

Minerva, meanwhile, was also having an unusual time. Under the curse, she still had to endure hours of endless sex with the grimy men that came, and the rich ministry officials, who she got information out of. Out of all of her visitors though, 2 stood out.

The first was her boss, who came to check she was up to standard and claim information off her, before disappearing to check up on his other employees.  
The other man was someone who she was sure she had met before but couldn't remember where, almost like deja vu. He had short black hair and a goatee, and he spoke with a French accent. She was sure she had encountered him before, since the way he spoke to her and the feel of his body felt oddly familiar. Also, she was beginning to remember snippets of things, sort of like a past life she might have had. This part of her mind also advised her not to tell anyone about this, so she didn't. What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n - sorry the chapters are so short, I guess I'm just not able to write on and on forever like some people...)

Dirt And Roses...

Dracula's Daughter lay on her bed, soil sticking to her body and blood oozing from her body like sap from the bark of a tree.

Albus came to visit her, and when he was told she was unavailable, he had pretended to leave, then turned himself invisible before sneaking up to her room. Upon entering, he was shocked to find her out cold upon the floor, surrounded by the fragments of a broken flower pot, with the roses it contained scattered and trampled on the grimy floor.

Albus gasped. What on earth had caused Minerva to look like this? Before he had any opportunity to sort her out, however, the door was pushed open and he left invisibly, as quickly as he had come.


	10. Chapter 10

(a/n - sorry the last chapter is so short, I just wasn't too sure where to take it once I had started writing it...)

National Anthem...

Albus decided that whatever the cost, he was going to help Minerva. He wasn't quite sure how, but he knew one thing fir certain. He was madly in love with her.

It was the week after Albus had seen Minerva that things took a turn for the worse. Muggles had become involved in the war. Due to the accidental assassination of an Austro-Hungarian duke, which had been carefully planned by Grindelwald, although the muggled didn't know this, the muggles were having a great war. This has been going on for some time, but now Grindelwald had placed troops amongst the muggles, making the war a much more dangerous affair. This is what Grindelwald had wanted. World domination. Albus knew that something had to be done to stop both wars, before they lasted another year or more.

As he hummed the national anthem to himself, Albus tried to devise a suitable plan, wishing that the logical Minerva was there to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

(a/n - I realise that some people are able to write masses and masses for a chapter. However, though I can write many chapters, they are all rather small. I apologise for that, but hey! That's how I roll! Let me know in a review if you think it works or not! Thank you!)

Heavy In The Day...

Minerva awoke out of her mini coma. All she remembered was Grindelwald coming, her telling him that she had no information, him asking her to strip, and her telling him she was too tired for anything. That was about the time when her world went black. She did however have a vague flicker of a memory almost from long ago. It was of her, sat in an office, kissing passionately with a man whom her heart leapt for. She had no idea, who it was, but she wanted to find him.

Her head was heavy though, she felt as if she had been force fed a whole crate of firewhisky. She probably had. Minerva then passed out again.


	12. Chapter 12

(a/n - I feel I am drawing this out a bit. Sorry, I an known for rambling.)

Cornucopia...

Albus sat in his office at Hogwarts, staring at his cornucopia. It wasn't an ordinary cornucopia though, it was a magical cornucopia, which could only be expected of Albus Dumbledore, who had a fascination with weird objects and contraptions. The magical cornucopia looked just like any ordinary cornucopia, a golden horn shaped case for storing items. The only difference was, Albus' cornucopia wasn't full. In fact, it was empty, apart from a swirling mist, almost translucent in appearance, with a sparkly hue to it.  
This substance was very rare, hence why Albus kept his cornucopia locked away with an invisibility charm and several wards around it. The substance was called breezeon heartons and it had some very special magical properties. The breezeon heartons floated inside the cornucopia, and when summoned out, it showed what the owner of the cornucopia needed at that moment to stay alive. In other words, breezeon heartons could save lives. The more experienced witches at st Mungo's used cornucopias sometimes, although they didn't usually work, since breezeon heartons was faithful to one owner.

And so it was, that Albus was staring at his magical cornucopia. He wasn't feeling too well, and wanted to be sure that he hadn't caught anything from the disgusting downtown streets of London. He placed his hand in the curve of the golden horn to summon the breezeon heartons, and it rose slowly and steadily upwards, morphing into a shape.

That shape was Minerva.


	13. Chapter 13

(a/n - yeah, bad ending to the last chapter, I guess. I just didn't know how to make it seem all dramatic. Ah well.)

Missing Pieces...

It had been almost a month now, Albus realised that the school holidays were slowly ebbing away, like sand grains in an hourglass when one doesn't want the time to be over quickly. He sighed. The brothel looked desolate now, and was closed for business. Albus was unsure why though. He didn't have the crucial pieces to find out what had been going on with the dark wizard. He didn't have Minerva. Albus also knew one thing, Grindelwald would stop at nothing to gain power. He had even befriended Albus years ago, and while Albus had thought he had a crush on Gellert, he knew he was wrong. For Albus' heart belonged with Minerva.

Minerva tossed and turned. Her business had been shut down, and the rest of the prostitutes either freed with severely altered memories or killed. Except her. Grindelwald had kept her, claiming that she was his new toy. Apart from the fact that so many men had begun to crave her, was the fact that Grindelwald secretly craved her too. The truth was, that Grindelwald wad going to use Dracula's Daughter to bring some of the influential wizards to him, so that he could kill them and become even more powerful.

For this was a man who didn't love. He had loved, once, long ago, he had loved a man named Albus, who had gone on to do wonderous works. The trouble was, Grindelwald was unsure. He was unsure whether he had lived Albus or not. For if he was truthful, he had only befriended Albus because Albus could get him what he wanted. Power.

Minerva was still having flickers if memories of this other man. The only thing was, she didn't know who he was. The pieces were missing. And she knew what would bring them back. The mystery man.


	14. Chapter 14

(a/n - so, thanks to all those who keep reviewing and pming and letting me know how they feel about my work - your support moves me to update faster, so the more updates you want, the more you get in contact with me!)

Raining Rock...

Albus made his way to the brothel, hoping that he could sneak in. He had on a new glamour, this one making him have short neon pink hair. Albus smiled as he noticed how much his bright robes clashed with the hair. Albus loved clashing colours. Minerva didn't.

As he neared his destination, Albus became aware that there was a magical feel about the place, and knew that a ward had been set up. He didn't know how bad it would be. He did know that the love of his life was behind those doors. He did know that he would face anything to get to her. And with that, Albus stepped forwards.

A huge cascade of rocks started pounding on his head, flattening the pink spikes. As much as he tried to clear the rocks, they kept coming. 'how stupid.' Albus thought 'there could be muggles here and what would they think of rocks falling from the sky?' then Albus realised. 'only magical people can access it.' He mentally kicked himself. 'otherwise muggles would have been using it.' although then he thought 'actually, muggle men are at war so it wouldn't matter.' This thought train all happened within the space of about 5 seconds. After this, Albus' body grew tired and sore, so he used the rest of his energy to apparate back to his chambers, where he collapsed, out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

(a/n - hey guys! Sorry if this gets boring, but bear with me. Please?)

Piss...

A few weeks later, Albus felt that he was fully enough recovered to try and rescue Minerva again. He realised that the wards would still be up, but he had worked on some spells that would deflect the rocks. He smiled to himself as he reached the all so familiar street.

As he neared the barrier he prepared himself to cast all of the boulder resistant charms. However, when he cast them, nothing happened. Instead, Albus felt something hot and wet trickle over himself. He sniffed the air. Merlin's balls! Grindelwald was dirty thinking up a trick like that! For, Albus realised, what was trickling down himself was nothing other than urine.


	16. Chapter 16

(a/n - yeah I have been busy. And thanks to those who constantly review. I appreciate it.)

Hunstanton Pier...

Albus arrived for a third attempt to break into the brothel of Grindelwald. He had brushed up on all of the spells he could possibly manage in a week. He knew that he had done wrong in finding out this information and not passing it on to the ministry, but he knew that as soon as they knew, they would blunder in and his game would be up, resulting in a terrible end for Minerva. And so it was that Albus was striding towards the building with his glamour up one Saturday morning. He instantly became suspicious when he was able to walk right through where the barrier had previously been.

Upon reaching the door, he heard a voice - his voice. The voice of Grindelwald. Albus composed himself, before walking inside. Much to his dismay, the door creaked, and he heard movements in the next room. Expecting to be attacked, Albus held up his wand, ready to fight for his love, Minerva. However, all he heard was the rushed whisper of  
"Hunstanton Pier!" before lots of popping noises told Albus that they had all apparated. He mentally kicked himself for not realising this as soon as he had been able to walk through - they would have to take it down to apparate. Albus quickly apparated after them, so that they couldn't put the barrier up and leave him stuck in there.

Hunstanton pier was a rickety thing, Albus noticed, and he wondered why they had come there. Albus then noticed the signs, and realised that it was probably another establishment Grindelwald was running to earn his money.  
Albus crept slowly down the pier, until he reached the little arcade upon it, where he heard voices. Silent as a cat, he slipped inside...


	17. Chapter 17

(a/n - I know my chapters are small. I can't write masses. Sorry.)

Hey Mister...

Albus noticed that Grindelwald was right in front of him addressing his followers, but he has his back to the entrance. 'Foolish man,' thought Albus, before realising that the wards were probably in place again now. Albus then noticed the woman beside Grindelwald. She still had her glamour on, but Albus could see bits of her returning, like the fact that she wasn't wholly cooperating with Grindelwald now.

Albus decided that it was time to reveal himself and get it over with for good. He quickly stepped back outside and sent an owl to Minerva's friends Alastor Moody, now an auror, and Poppy Pomfrey, the healer at Hogwarts. They had gotten together just before he and Minerva, and were spending summer together on the south coast of Britain, helping with the war. Albus then remembered the wards, and cast a diagnostic spell. He knew Grindelwald from old, and could still remember some of their old secret codes they had used to cast and uncast various protection spells. Albus smiled. Grindelwald, sure he wouldn't be caught, had only cast a light protection spell that could easily be penetrated by someone who hadn't cast it. Albus did just that, and set up his own, much stronger, protection spell, which would allow the aurors in but wouldn't let the dark wizards out. Albus smiled, as Alastor and Poppy appeared, although nobody heard them arrive, as Albus had also cast a silencing charm upon the pier. Alastor smiled at him  
"good work, mate." he growled. "the reinforcements are on their way." soon, a minature army of aurors were beside Albus, aswell as a few more healers. Albus addressed them all quickly.  
"I have just checked. He is the same as before. He looks as if his back will be to us for a while. I shall go in and reveal myself, and he will think I am alone. As soon as you hear the spells, burst in and duel. But let me have him." he said strongly, fire burning in his eyes "for he has Minerva."  
With that, Albus took his glamour off and turned invisible, before walking in and stepping behind Grindelwald.

Minerva, meanwhile, was sat, invisibly bound to a chair. She had noticed the man peep in around a quarter of an hour before, while others hadn't, and he seemed to calm her. He had then left, leaving her feeling calm, though she felt her memory coming back clearer and clearer.

As he suddenly appeared behind Grindelwald, she recognised him, and as he tapped Grindelwald on the shoulder, they both said the same thing at the same time - her to him and him to Grindelwald.  
"hey mister."


	18. Chapter 18

(a/n - thanks to all those who are reviewing!)

Good Girls Bad Guys...

Albus gasped as she said that. She recognised him. The spell was almost broken. Grindelwald also gasped. He knew that voice. He turned around, and saw his closest friend from his childhood and teenage years there. Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald spluttered. He hated that man now. Always fighting for good.  
"Albus." he grinned wickedly, then raised his wand to cast the first curse. That is when the aurors entered.

Minerva would have helped. She had her wand. In fact, she did get up to cast many curses towards those who thought they were her friend. Her mind was made up. Whilst she was being told to kill those on the side of Dumbledore, another part of her was conquering the voice in her head, and she was attacking those on the side of Grindelwald.

However, soon, she had been through enough, and still weak through malnutrition, she sank to the floor as many men trampled upon her. She was invisible to them. The witch on the floor. Probably already dead.  
Minerva dreamt of a mixture of random things. She dreamt of her, the good witch, trying to conquer evil. And both of her men. Gellert and Albus. They were both bad, in their ways. They both were duelling to kill. And yet, Albus was doing it for a reason. She realised that and her conclusion was made. There was only one group of bad guys, and they were those who Albus was against.


	19. Chapter 19

(a/n - hope this is going okay for you all? I know where it is going, so please don't give up on it yet. Reviews are always welcome, for this or my other fics... Anyway...)

Hell Or Hallelujah...

The aurors had pretty much dealt with the rest of Grindelwald's followers as Minerva came back around. She was in pain but that didn't matter, she had to find one wizard. As she looked around, she saw the bodies of those who had died fighting for good, strewn across the floor like meatballs in tomato sauce. She shuddered. The blood spilt from various slashing hexes and other curses looked like tomato sauce. She also saw the bodies of those who had turned against good, and she could see that good was winning. Suddenly, everyone else seemed to disappear, as in the centre of the room, 2 men were duelling. Their wand movements could have been described as beautiful, but the irony was that they were anything but, for they were duelling to kill.

Albus tried to keep him composure. He was struggling for breath as he duelled the dark wizard. He knew it was going to take a while.


	20. Chapter 20

(a/n - sorry, I have lots on so updates are short and sparse. Bear with. The story will get done, just in maybe more chapters than necessary. Reviews are love, by the way!)

Nice Things...

Minerva watched the fight lying as still as she possibly could. This was due to the fact that healers were taking the alive people out of the midst, and Minerva had no desire to be taken away from these 2 men, and the battle that would determine her future. If Grindelwald won, then she was destined for a lifetime of being his sex toy, merely an item he could use at his pleasure. Whereas, on the other hand, if the auburn haired man won, she knew that she would live a happy and fulfilling life. She didn't know exactly how she knew this, but she knew that it linked to the strange visions and the mysterious Frenchman. Then, it suddenly hit her. He was the Frenchman. Minerva stayed as still as possible as some aurors came past her.

"I would say they're all dead." one said, without checking with a spell. Time was precious for the healers, and they knew those who were alive would let them know. And all of the alive people did notify them so they could be helped. Except Minerva. She stayed, and as she drifted in and out of sleep, her mind was filled with nice things about what her life could be like with the man with the ginger hair.


	21. Chapter 21

(a/n - yes. This story is beginning to seem drawn out and pointless. However, I have loads to do so unfortunately, I have to write short chapters. Sorry. Please forgive.)

Sad Pricks...

Albus glared at the man in front of him. Once, he had thought that he had loved this man. Once, he had thought that he and this man were the closest 2 people could be. Once, he had been wrong. He had almost been deceived, but after Ariana's death, Albus had severed all ties with the man who had gone on to be the darkest wizard of all time. He had gathered a bunch of sadistic followers who worshipped the ground he trod on, all with evil plans in their head.

Albus glared at the man in front of him. He thought Grindelwald had done enough harm in ruining his family, but no, Grindelwald had to kill Minerva's parents. And then, Grindelwald and his sad pricks had changed Minerva, changed her into a prostitute.  
Albus glared at the man in front of him. He would finish this, no matter how long it took.


	22. Chapter 22

(a/n - let me know how you think it's going. Reviews are love. Virtual cookies to all who review!)

One More Summer...

Minerva lay in her slumber. When she was awake, she watched the fight closely, when she was asleep, her thoughts tumbled about her head in an unorderly disarray. She kept getting flashes, flashes of what appeared to be a summer long ago, where she was studying hard, hoping to pass her examinations.

Then another summer, where she was crying, it appeared out of happiness as she had passed her exams, yet also out of sadness as she was leaving a castle. Though she remembered little of this castle, in her sleep, Minerva felt a feeling of comfort and home, as her mind's eye gazed upon the picture.

Then this summer, where her mind lingered far longer than necessary. She saw a hazy image of her and a gentleman, she couldn't be sure, but she thought it could be the auburn haired gentleman. She tried hard to make out the fuzzy shapes and colours in the picture, but to no avail. Then, she saw herself on a street corner, waiting by a shady looking building. Then, she saw her career for what seemed like forever. Her and various men. Her and Grindelwald. Her and the Frenchmen. The Frenchmen who was the auburn haired man fighting her master, Grindelwald. Her master, no. It didn't feel like that now, for now she was wiser, she understood that prostitution hadn't been her career all her life, she was destined for more, destined for a life with the auburn haired gentleman. Minerva now knew that Grindelwald was not her master. She was the master of herself.


	23. Chapter 23

(a/n - sorry I am not updating quickly, my life is a mess of school, exams and homework, with little time for writing fanfiction)

Reckless...

Albus duelled with Grindelwald, duelled even though all he wanted to do was sleep, he duelled for Minerva. Despite the fact that he had been duelling for an hour with the wizard, nothing seemed to be working. They were too evenly matched, too similar. Albus pushed those thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to be reminded of his past with the dark wizard. The past where he thought that the dark wizard was everything to him, before he knew how evil he would become.

Albus continued duelling, and he started to be reckless and ruthless. He randomly threw in a few curses that Grindelwald wouldn't expect in a duel between two grown men. A tickling jinx here, a jelly legs curse there. These childish schoolboy curses were helping Albus to strike Grindelwald by surprise. As Grindelwald was too proud to use childish curses in front of his followers, they were proving to be working.

Albus smiled. Who knew how useful those curses could be?


	24. Chapter 24

(a/n - I am still writing this, just in my spare time when I am taking breaks from revising for exams)

No One Does It Better...

Minerva smiled to herself as she watched the auburn haired man duel Grindelwald. She giggled silently to herself as she watched him fire jinxes that made the dark wizard's legs writhe about or him to randomly burst out laughing. She knew that only a genius would use children's spells in a grown man's fight. She had to admit, even though she didn't remember many fights, in fact, she didn't believe that she had seen even one major fight, that this man was a natural. Minerva knew that if she was in danger, this man would protect her, as from where she was, it looked as if nobody could duel better than him. And if he was the Frenchman, he was surely the best client she had had by far, including Grindelwald. She had to give it to him, Grindelwald was skilled in the bedroom. Saying that, he had had plenty of practice. She shuddered, and continued to watch the fight. It looked as if the auburn haired man was about to win, when something unexpected happened.

More dark followers. In fact, at least another 50 of them, all apparated into the room where they were. That was going to be a problem.


	25. Chapter 25

(a/n - I am back! Yeah, exams and everything got in the way, but I never gave up!)

I Was Born, I Have Lived, I Will Surely Die...

Albus noticed the dark followers out of the corner of his eye. No sooner had that happened than the aurors were back in the room, duelling them again, even though some had been injured. Albus wondered how they had gotten in. Then he realised, he hadn't allowed the dark followers out, but he hadn't not allowed them in. He had no time to ponder in this though, as he needed to duel with Grindelwald.

Suddenly, from behind Albus was struck from behind, and he fell to his knees. He grimaced. Death was now inevitable. He looked uo at Grindelwald, who was grinning down at him.

"so, are you ready to die?" he asked.

"I was born, I have lived, I will surely die." Albus said strongly, all hope of saving Minerva leaving him. "why not now?"

Grindelwald stared at him.

"you are prepared to die?"

"yes." Albus said, but Grindelwald's shock at his announcement caused the dark wizard to lose his concentration slightly. It was in this time that Albus was able to leap to his feat, point his want at Grindelwald, and force the dark wizard onto his knees.

Grindelwald looked up, white as a sheet. His nervous expression reminded Albus of the days when he was younger, and he had fallen for that very same expression, he had fallen for the man's charms. Well, he wasn't going to fall for them now. He smiled at Grindelwald.

"Albus, Albus, please don't kill me!" Grindelwald whimpered, his face full of fear. Albus looked down at the man he had once been so besotted with.

"Gellert, you fail to embrace death, while I did, so I triumphed. Now, Gellert. You was born, you have lived, you will surely die." Grindelwald seemed to shrink some more.

"but... But... You love me Albus!"

"I thought I loved you. I fell for your charms, I fell for your schemes, but no more. I am in love with a beautiful woman. That is real love, and I know that now. Goodbye, Gellert Grindelwald. Avada Kedavra!" and with that, the darkest sorcerer of all time fell to the floor, lifeless.


	26. Chapter 26

(a/n - so, what do you think? I hope that the death scene was okay, I felt I had to mention the whole Albus being gay thing, and clear up the fact that he wasn't. In my world, anyway. However, I have a story to continue. For now, my friends.)

Lay Down Your Goddamn Arms...

Minerva gasped as she saw the dark wizard named Grindelwald fall to the floor. She would never have to face his seductive threats ever again. Her mind was preoccupied, though. Before the auburn haired man had killed Grindelwald, they had had a small, whispered conversation, and Minerva, though she couldn't hear it, had felt a warm tingle run through her body as the auburn haired hero had opened his mouth. She didn't know why, or how, that had happened. She only knew one thing. She owed her life to the auburn haired hero.

Albus picked the elder wand from Grindelwald, smiling. Oh, how long he had wanted that wand! And now it was his! As soon as his hand curled around it, sparks shot up and the whole room turned towards him, silent, enraptured.

"lay down your goddamn arms!" he said with a power and authority the minister of magic himself would be jealous of. "Gellert Grindelwald is dead. You have no master. You are all being arrested for following his lead, and taking practice in dark magic. The rest of those who have fallen in battle will be separated. The good who died trying to protect their friends and families, from the bad who died trying to gain power for a greedy and evil wizard. Then, the world shall be at peace. Once more, wizards and witches. Lay down your goddamn arms!"

Albus then turned to face Alastor, who was being fussed over by Poppy. Alastor had had several wounds, probably from trying to protect Poppy from harm. He would pull through though. Moody was as tough as devil's snare, and poppy was one of the best mediwitches Albus had ever seen. He smiled at them, in their own little world. How he longed to have a life like that with Minerva.

Minerva gasped at the man's speech. His voice was beautifully masculine, and his body shape was wonderful, aswell. If he was the Frenchman, she knew that underneath those robes, there was a perfectly fine body, in her eyes. Her head felt light, however. She had been injured, and fatigue was pulling at her, threatening to drown her into a dark abyss of nightmares and darkness. She tried to fight it, she tried to stop it from capturing her, but she was just too weak. Minerva mcgonagall closed her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

(a/n - ooh, it has been getting all dramatic - well, in my eyes - but I am getting slightly irritated by the fact that I have many views just not many reviews. Once you've read, why not take a couple of minutes to let me know what you think - positive or negative. You know you want to...) Going Nowhere Fast... Albus scanned the room. He knew she was there. She had to be there. He had just conquered death, so where was she? He had to find her. He wanted her. No, he needed her. He went to check on all of the casualties of war, who were all due to be sent to St Mungo's as soon as possible. She wasn't there. Albus searched the room, growing more and more worried. Then, he saw it. Tucked away, crumpled and broken, was the unmoving body of Minerva McGonagall. Her glamour was still on, but Albus could see from afar that it was her. She was the still body on the floor, mixed with all of those who had fallen fighting for right. Albus felt a lump rise in his throat, and a tear fall down his face. He crossed the room in a couple of strides, and picked up her mangled body. "No. Minerva. No." he whispered. There was nobody else in the room, only the bodies of those who had passed on. He kissed her gently, and a small gasp emitted from her throat. She wasn't dead! Albus smiled happily. She wasn't dead! She was, however, in a coma. She needed medical attention. Albus carried her towards the door, and stepped into the fresh air.

All of a sudden, Albus was surrounded by flashbulbs. The wizarding press had obviously heard of the dark wizard's defeat. Albus was then confronted with a horrible sight. One of his eldest Hogwarts pupils, Rita Skeeter.

"Why hello, headmaster! Would you care to have an interview, tell us who the lovely woman you have in your arms is?" she asked quickly.

"She is a war casualty and you could be costing her a life. You shouldn't be here. Good day, Miss Skeeter." he replied smoothly. Albus then went up to Poppy and whispered the problem to her.

"Oh! That's..." she trailed off. "Right away, Albus!" and with that they were apparated into the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Poppy." Albus whispered. "Herr is better than et Mungo's. More private."

"That's okay, Albus. Minerva is my friend. She always has been. Always will be." she turned towards Minerva. "You, my friend, are going nowhere fast." And with that she instructed Albus to lay her down on the far bed. "You may leave now, Albus." she said. As he turned to leave, a thought struck her. "Oh... Albus?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could um... Could... Could Alastor come and stay in my quarters for the rest of the holidays? Once he's finished all his auror commitments linked to your heroic act?"

"Of course, my dear." And with that, Albus Dumbledore retired to his own private quarters, to catch up with some well earned rest and muse over his Minerva, who lay cut up and crumpled on a lonely bed in the infirmary. Albus hoped and prayed that Poppy would be able to fix her soon.


	28. Chapter 28

(a/n - I don't think there's much left now, since the main bit is over. I'll try and split it into several chapters, as I prefer writing in short bursts rather than long stints!) Stay The Night... It was about a week later. Minerva opened her eyes, and realised she was staring straight into some eyes. Some familiar looking eyes. She tried to remember who's eyes they were, but her head was like a hazy fog of memories, and nothing seemed definite. She screwed up her face in her efforts to remember who the person was, until she felt a soothing hand on her forehead.

"Minerva, Minerva dear? Poppy, I am Poppy. Do you remember me? I am your best friend." Minerva gathered a few thoughts. She winced slightly. "Minerva? I'll get Albus, shall I? Yes, I bet Albus will be the one you'll want to talk to." and with that, Poppy was gone.

When Poppy told Albus that Minerva had come around, Albus grinned from ear to ear. He was well aware that there were only 2 weeks or so left of the school holidays, although the minister had told Albus that he was considering letting Hogwarts open a week later, due to the events of the summer. Albus didn't want that, though, as he valued the education of children. Anyway, that day when Poppy told Albus the news must have been one of the happiest of his life; he all but ran to see his darling Minerva.

As soon as he entered the infirmary, his blue eyes met with her green ones. Her face lit up, as if she was remembering something. Her glamour had been lifted, and though she looked a little worn, Albus thought that she looked beautiful. To him, she would always be beautiful.

"Albus!" she cried. "Albus? My Albus?"

"the one and only." he replied. "forever yours." at this, Minerva smiled. He kissed her forehead. "how are you, green eyes?"

"okay. I think I remember now. I think. You're my, um, boyfriend?" she queried. He chuckled.

"if you still want me baby." Albus smiled. The pair of them chatted amongst themselves for a while, and Minerva felt her memory getting stronger in his company.

All too soon, it seemed, Poppy was coming up to them and telling Albus that he had to leave. Albus sighed, then rose, giving Minerva a kiss on the forehead. Poppy headed towards her quarters, feeling that she could trust Albus to leave and Minerva to take her medicine. As Albus headed towards the door, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Albus?" he turned around.

"yes, Minerva?"

"stay the night."


	29. Chapter 29

(so, what do you think of the last chapter? I hope I am not being too hasty with Minerva recovering, but I think she's a strong enough woman with Albus to help her. May I shout out to moonlit Severus who was constantly reviewing my fics. They have now disappeared. Thanks to my other reviewers. It means a lot to me when people review, so thank you. ^_~)

Breaking And Entering...

Rita Skeeter stood outside the grounds of Hogwarts, concealed by the heavy walls. She grinned. Her parents never cared what she got up to. Anyway, she had told them that Cornelius had invited her to stay. She smiled. She would visit her boyfriend. Just not yet. First, she had business to attend to. She stood for a while longer, before turning into a minute beetle, and flying into the grounds of Hogwarts.

Minerva turned over in her sleep, and found comfort in a largish expanse of chest. She sighed happily, and snuggled closer to the man, while inside her head swirled technicolor dreams of Albus and cats and Albus and friends and Albus and family and Albus...

Meanwhile, Albus looked down fondly upon Minerva as he awoke.

"Morning Minerva!" he whispered fondly, before falling back asleep. That is, until Poppy awoke them.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall! I thought I told you to separate last night!" Albus stirred then awoke fully. He looked a little sheepish.

"My sincerest apologies Poppy. I do believe that I ignored your wishes and put my own interests first."

"No, he didn't." a small voice said from beside him. "I asked him to stay. He helps me to think. Without him, my mind is confused. Although I think a night of being next to him has certainly recovered me mostly."

At that comment, both Albus and Poppy smiled at her.

"Well then!" Poppy looked flustered. "I must be leaving, Alastor is waiting!" and she left, leaving Albus and Minerva to look after her giggling together secretly.

Rita flew around the walls of Hogwarts. She couldn't get in! Damn, she forgot that it was one of the highest security places, even more so when school was shut. She batted her wings together furiously. She wanted to find out, no, she needed to find out who the mystery woman Professor Dumbledore had rescued was.

Eventually, she found an open window, left ajar so that a slight breeze could whisper into the room. She flew inside, and gasped, as she couldn't believe her luck! For, Rita Skeeter was inside Professor Dumbledore's office.

She looked around and began to fly around the room, searching for something interesting that she could use to her advantage. She became so absorbed in her search for a juicy looking document, she didn't notice the danger that lurked. And that is when her world when black. And hot.

Rita Skeeter was terrified. What had happened? Where was she? She felt a feeling of movement, and wondered where she was being taken. She shut her eyes, feeling slightly queasy. Then, she felt herself falling from a great height.

Rita Skeeter landed on the ground with a huge bump, transformed into her human form quickly, and stood up in time to see the fire bird soar up into the sky and away from her. So much for her getting a juicy piece of gossip about Albus Dumbledore.


	30. Chapter 30

(a/n - sorry for the delay, had a brief stint of writer's block. I also don't own the lyrics used. They are taken from the song club foot, which is by the amazing kasabian. The time is obviously au, as when the wizarding war was this song wouldn't have been written. But ah well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?)

Clubfoot By Kasabian...

Minerva had gotten a lot better since she had been spending most of her days snuggled up to Albus Dumbledore. In fact, she was ready for the grand party being held for all of the staff that would be at Hogwarts in September, and their partners.

She smiled as she pulled on her robes, finally able to return to her own quarters. Poppy checked in on her and smiled. Minerva looked radiant. Minerva smiled back at her friend, who had on equally nice robes. Both of them giggled. They couldn't wait to party with their boyfriends.

Soon, the two witches were entering the great hall, and Albus and Alastor both came and took the hands of their partners. The rest of the staff were also there, looking wonderful.

"May I comment on how wonderful you look, miss McGonagall?" he asked.

"You may, mr Dumbledore." she replied, smiling.

"Well then, you look the prettiest you've ever looked in your entire life." he told her, his blue eyes glittering as he gazed into her green ones. Minerva smiled, as she finished her pumpkin pastie. The pair of them sat together, talking, kissing and generally enjoying each others' company, until a muggle song came on.

"Kasabian." Albus enthused. "One of my favourite bands. Would you like to dance?" he offered her his hand. Smiling, she took it, and they went onto the dance floor with ease. As the song's parting lines travelled across the hall, they smiled at one another.

I tell you I want you

I'll tell you I need you

The blood aint on my hands

Just wanted you near me

The lyrics described their relationship almost perfectly. They gazed into each other's eyes, lost in them. And as they gazed, oblivious to the world around them, they kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

(a/n - sorry for the time it is taking to upload but I just have way too much to do! Literally. I am beta reading, writing, doing homework, revising, reading and so much more...)

Odessa...

Albus and Minerva smiled as they looked through the newspapers together. Not one had a mention of their relationship, which they wished to remain completely secret. There was a short piece that Rita had written for the prophet, but it just said how wonderful the war's ending had been and how she thanked the newspaper for her apprenticeship placement over the summer. Albus and Minerva were not aware that Fawkes had scared the living daylight out of Rita, and that she wouldn't be trying to get scoop on the headmaster's love life for a while.

The one story that stood out was the fact that in a city in Ukraine named Odessa there had been discovered another lair, thought to have been the place where Grindelwald would escape to if things got particularly nasty. That time had never come, however.

Albus and Minerva smiled. As far as they were concerened, the war was in the past, and they wanted to live in the present. Hogwarts was their secret hideout, where they could be together. A little like Odessa, but much more enjoyable, in their opinion


	32. Chapter 32

(a/n - not much left now, and I just wish to say that I am getting rather upset that I am getting many hits, but few reviews etc... If you've read it, review! Even if it is just to say some constructive criticism)

The Obituaries...

Minerva sat with the rest of the staff and order as Albus read out the obituaries of those who had died in the war. They sat silently as his voice carried across the great hall. Minerva smiled at the man whom just over a year ago she wouldn't have even considered within her limits. So much had happened between her and Albus Dumbledore, and she hadn't even been teaching a year. Though this was a sad occasion, Minerva couldn't help but feel slightly glad: glad that the war was over and glad that she had gotten the man she loved.

Albus read the obituaries slowly and carefully at this special memorial service, and then he got to the 'm' section of the obituaries.

"McGonagall, Isobel." he glanced at his own McGonagall, sat looking at him. "Beloved wife to Robert McGonagall Sr, loving mother to all of her children. Sorely missed." He then went on to read out Minerva's father's obituary. Minerva was now crying silently, unnoticed to everyone else, and he badly wanted to go and comfort her. However, as headmaster, he had a duty to fulfil, so he continued reading out the obituaries.

Minerva allowed the tears to fall freely down her face. She didn't care what happened, all she wanted was to mourn her parents and be comforted by her one true love, Albus Dumbledore.


	33. Chapter 33

(a/n - this has taken so long to write. I have had so much to do. I apologise. Please keep on reviewing, even if you don't have a fanfiction account and are a guest, I don't mind guest reviews! Yeah clear au as time doesn't match with the original. It is also a bit of a change from the rest of the story, I just wanted to explore something a bit more surreal, and a character who is always massively overlooked as they are only briefly mentioned. Ah well.)

Amy...

Minerva sat on the edge of her bed, crying. She had to get away from the world, she just had to. But where to go? She sighed. Who knew? Desparate to escape her sadness, Minerva used a special skill that only aurors and skilled wizards and witches could use, known as moonby apparating. This enabled them to apparate to an unknown location, but in the location there would be some sort of trouble for them to sort out, linked to either a wizard or a muggle.

Minerva found herself inside a dusty room full of beds. Only one was occupied, however, and the occupant was clearly disturbed. A girl with snow white curls and a pale porcelain face with dimples was sat cross legged on the bed, her wide blue eyes staring straight ahead. She must have been like this for 15minutes while Minerva observed her, captivated by the girl. The girl never moved, she never blinked, and her white cotton dress never ruffled once. She didn't even appear to be breathing.

Eventually, Minerva broke out of her trance and approached the girl. She crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Hello. What's your name?" Minerva spoke gently, so as not to startle the girl. Eventually, the girl opened her ruby red lips and spoke in her singsong lisp.

"Hello. I am Amy. I have been here for years, ever since the outing. My friend is dead now, and I get food once a day." Minerva was slightly shocked at this, but asked the girl some more questions.

"Which outing?"

"The one where we went to the seaside. Tom took me and my friend into a cave and then something happened and I felt funny. Then I came here where I will stay until I get better. Tom was always strange."

"Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Oh. And what happened in this cave?"

"I can't remember. My mind went blank. I can remember bits now, but not that bit. Who are you?"

"I am here to make you better, darling."

"Really?"

"Yes." and with that, Minerva used some charms to return the girl back to normal. Then Minerva realised, this girl was only a bit younger than her. This girl wasn't such a girl at all. Minerva smiled at her.

"Go and enjoy yourself, but say nothing of me. Oh, and change who you are. A certain Tom might not be happy if he found you in the world." and with that, Minerva left the room and apparated noiselessly back to Hogwarts.


	34. Chapter 34

(a/n - so, I had enough time to write the last chapter. Please, please, pretty please can people who read it review, so that I know whether or not to take this forward in the future. Anyway, here is the end, lovely readers!)

Start The Party...

"Albus!"

Albus looked up. He knew that voice, it was only that of his beloved. He smiled happily to himself and looked up to see her running into the room. He pulled her into his arms.

"Albus!"

"What? Minerva? You seem a little shocked. Where have you been?" Albus asked, his voice full of love and concern for the beautifully talented witch who was surely his.

"Albus! It's Tom! He's been doing something dangerous for years! He even harmed children at the home! Innocent children Albus! Innocent children!"

Albus sighed. He knew that this was inevitable. Tom Riddle was going to change the world, and Albus would have to stop it. How, he didn't know, but be knew that it wouldn't be for a while. However, now he had Minerva at his side, he knew that it would be easier to figure something out. He smiled at her.

"Come on, my green eyed witch." he smiled. "We can defeat that wizard later. We've just defeated one and should still be celebrating." He bent down and caught her lips with his. "And I can think of an excellent way to celebrate." And with that, he picked Minerva up into his arms, and as their tongues danced with each other, Minerva could be heard whispering 3 words to Albus:

"Start the party."

(a/n - so it is complete! Woop! I must admit, I haven't been getting the feedback I would have liked for this fic, but saying that, I am not the best writer either. Ah well. Let me know what you thought, my friends! Do you think I should write anymore mmad stories? Let me know, as this doesn't seem to be a favourite of many people, and my stats just keep dropping, so I don't know whether or not to do another multichap mmad fic. Reviews are always welcome, and favourites if you think it is worthy! Anyhow, I'll be off now, let me know of your thoughts of the whole fic, even if you haven't reviewed before. Please?!)


End file.
